The Weather Bet
by JustMeWritingStuff
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. Jesse pushes Beca into a bet, but little did she know that he had second thoughts in the back of his mind.


"Hey Bec." Jesse says walking up to her sitting at 'their' spot not realizing that she can't hear him because of her love to music and of course her headphones. He sighs but in a good way, and smiles to himself before he starts to wave his hand in front of her. Beca jumps a little and looks up finding a grinning Jesse.

"Could you stop creeping up on me?" She asks while grinning back at him. "You know, I still consider this stalking, so you better be careful."

"I'm not stalking you." He clears his throat with that cheesy grin on his face. "I was just taking a walk around campus and just saw you sitting here, alone and your attention to your laptop – your bag could easily be stolen!" He says sarcastically and sits down in front of her.

"Wow, thanks for the warning, nerd." She replied, of course sarcastically too.

"Do you want another warning?" He asks grinning wider.

"Oh, boy. What's it now?"

"Well, I don't want your, I assume as always, awesome and bad ass mix to be ruined, so I will tell you that it is about to rain." Beca's head shots up to the sky, the almost cloudless sky and laughs a little.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What? No. Never would I!" He says ironically. "Ok, maybe... sometimes. But it is still going to rain though."

"It's not. Look up, weirdo." Beca points to the sky forgetting her mix she had almost finished. Even though this may become a candidate for her list of their stupidest conversations with Jesse, she was living for them. It doesn't matter how much of an idiot Jesse was or is or may be... she loves it.

"Do you want to bet on it?" Jesse asks grinning but with a serious tone.

"Sure, why not?" Beca replies. "So what do I get when I win?" She puts her laptop in her bag and rests her head against the tree behind her being confident of her victory.

" _If_ you win, you will get to choose the next movie for your movication."

"But that's not a fair prize. I don't like that." She pouts and crosses her arms in front of her.

"Ok, ok. What do you want then?" He asks smiling, half laughing.

"Mhm... If I win – and I will win – I will get to plan our next date and you will have to do whatever is planned." She smiles proudly.

"Do I have to be afraid of that?"

"Nah..." She grins. "Maybe a little."

"And what do I get if I win?" He asks and looks up in the sky again. A few more clouds have come and it was looking good for Jesse. He better gets something good for his win.

"Well, how about no more complaining during our movication?" She leans a bit forward.

"That sounds good but I want more. I want something worth winning for."

"Ok. What do you have in mind?" Jesse leans in a bit too, preparing for his answer.

"Well, you see.. it's September now and there is a special day for me coming." He pauses for suspense which Beca hates. "It's my mother's birthday and -"

"No." Beca cuts him off. "Jesse, no. No. No. No." Beca straightens up her back to make herself taller in front of him, well, even though they are sitting. Her face clearly shows panic and fear, something not very often seen on the face of Beca Mitchell, ear spike wearing bad ass. "I'm not going to meet your family." Jesse lays his hands on her shoulders.

"Beca, relax. It's just my family." He says calmly.

"But it's _your_ family. _Your parents._ I'm not ready for that." She confesses quietly. Jesse smiles. He has never seen such a worried Beca and she looks kind of cute when she is worried, he thinks.

"It's going to be fine. And I'm with you the whole time." He takes her hands in his.

"What if they don't like me? Of course they won't like me. Jesse, I'm not the kind of girl to bring home to your parents." Her head is spinning. What is he doing to her? She can't do this. She has never met anyone's parents before.

"Beca, it is no big deal. They will love you, believe me." He smiles at her and looks her into the eyes. "You know I'm their son which means I have their genes. So I have my charm, my good looks and my likings from them. That means if I like you which of course I do, a lot by the way, they will like you too." She laughs and slaps him playfully. He takes that as a good sign.

"You're such a dork."

"Yeah, about that... I kind of have that from my dad. But I'm better looking and he is married, so no competition." She hits him again.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He says while holding out his hand for her to make their bet official. She groans and looks up to find a few more clouds in the sky and there are almost no blue parts left.

"Can I change my opinion?" He shakes his head. And eventually she gives in and shakes his hand. Now their bet is official. Jesse is sure about his victory and Beca is not so sure anymore about hers. So they wait. And after about half an hour of waiting Jesse leans in to Beca and whispers in her ear:

"Even if it is not going to rain today I will take you with me to my mother's birthday because she invited you and there is going to be really good cake." Beca stands up quickly and runs her fingers through her hair.

"What?" She finally gets out. "You... You told your mom about me?" She says, again shocked and panicked.

"Of course I did. We have a pretty good mother-son relationship." He says proudly.

"What did you tell her about me? You didn't tell her about the prison thing, did you?" She turns around, takes a few steps and turns back at him again waiting for his answer.

"Well, I told her that you have an amazing voice and serenaded me in front of a lot of people on the ICCA's and that you hit someone for me and maybe I mentioned something about the jail thing." His voice gets a bit higher at the end. Jesse tries his best to smile innocently.

"I'm not going with you anymore." She crosses her arms again and unknowingly makes herself taller, even though she will always be small.

"Well, there is still this bet." He grins. She sighs and curses something quietly under her breath. "You are not getting out of it."

"It still hasn't rained yet." She says looking up to the sky. "So... are we going to stand here forever and wait for that to not happen?"

"Believe me, it is going to rain in just a few minutes." She groans.

"Better not." She whispers and deeply wishes because she isn't ready to meet his parents or his family. She knows he has siblings but that's about that. To be honest, she doesn't know that much of Jesse, just that he was a dork, a quite cute dork – but she isn't planning on telling him that ever.

The place is suddenly empty and it's just the two of them sitting on the blanket Jesse had brought always with him. Beca has to admit that it is getting darker each minute but that can also be because of the time, by now it is almost eight and usually Beca would lay on her bed and work on her music until midnight and eventually go to sleep.

"I have a good feeling on this." Jesse says grinning widely. "You know what I always wanted to do?" Beca raises her eyebrows and looks at him. "It's just this typical romantic-movie-move."

 _Please don't say kissing in the rain..._ Beca thinks.

"Exactly." He says. Beca looks quite surprised.

"What?" She asks.

"You know exactly what. It's totally going to happen." He smiles again and laughs a little at her irritated expression.

Two hours later it still hadn't rained.

"Ok. Well, I don't think it is going to rain anymore." Beca says and stands up ready to go. Jesse follows quickly.

"Not so fast." He says and looks up to the dark sky, probably not seeing anything because it is pretty damn dark already and that is quite unusual for this part of the country and at only ten.

"I'm going to my room." She says while grabbing her bag.

"Just two more hours." He pouts and grabs her hand.

"It's not important if it rains or not. You still win." Beca turns around ready to go but Jesse is still holding her hand tightly.

"Is it still about meeting my parents?" He asks sighing and she turns around again facing him but not looking in his eyes.

"No, it's not."

"Beca, tell me what it is then." He feels shut out and he doesn't like that. _I thought we were over that_ , he thinks. Beca can see his disappointed look and it makes her feel guilty.

"It's just..." She cuts herself off and sighs. Jesse carefully lays his hand on her cheek and slowly caresses it, his other hand on her hip.

"You can tell me everything." He whispers into her ear as she bites her lip nervously.

"I just don't know anything about your family." She confesses with her eyes focused on the ground. "I feel like I don't really know you. This part is just missing about you." He slowly pushes her head up to look her into the eyes. "Well, I know you have siblings and that's all about that. I know that there is this special relationship between you and your mom because you call her almost every week and when you don't she will call you. And your calls are always minimum an hour long and I think that is pretty impressive. I know that they are important to you because no reason but your family makes you pause a movie even in its best parts." He smiles... widely because she has never said something this beautiful to him. He even blushes a little when he remembers it...

 _It was during moviecation. They were doing a StarWars marathon and Beca was fighting against the sleep – just as always. She leaned against his side and he was playing with her hair, which didn't really help the fight. But this time she wanted to pay attention because it was Benji's favorite movie and she would have something to impress him later. She knew, they were best friends and she kind of was friends with Benji too and she was more than happy about that. Two nerds as friends didn't seem so bad._

 _Just as they were halfway through the second movie – yes, Beca survived the first one without falling asleep – his phone was ringing. Beca groaned and already had a feeling that it was his mum. "Sorry." He mumbled after he paused StarWars, got up and started to look for his phone. Beca laughed a little. "It's in your jacket, dork... And your jacket is on the ground near the door." She added as she made herself comfortable on his bed. Finally he found his phone and answered it. "Hey." He looked at Beca who watched him smiling. "No, mum. It's fine. I was just watching a movie with Beca." Jesse sat back down on the edge of his bed to leave enough space for Beca, even though her small figure didn't need that much space but her big ego did, he thought laughing to himself. "College is fine. But how is dad?" He laid down next to Beca with his phone to his right ear. Beca knew this could take a while so she laid his head on his chest and closed her eyes. "That's great. By the way, I was planning on coming home next month." She could feel his fingers playing with a strand of her hair but she didn't mind and fell asleep quickly. Jesse knew the call from his mother meant to end the movie marathon but he didn't mind either. He was on the phone for about two hours because he knew now it didn't matter, Beca was asleep after the first ten minutes and he wouldn't wake her up. He will never repeat that mistake, he had learned his lesson. But that's another story._

"You know I would always pause a movie for you." He presses his forehead against hers.

"But your family is still your number one priority. And they always will be. But that's fine." She quickly pecks his lips and swings his arms around his neck to pull him even closer while Jesse lays his hand to his other hand on her hips and presses her against his body. And well, what I can say? This is going to end with them making out. But there's still this bet we can't forget. It's now eleven... one hour left. But it's clear what is going to happen, right? Sometimes real life can feel like a movie scene, even if the rain is a little late here.

"See, I told you it would rain." Jesse looks up to the sky smiling like an idiot. Beca slaps him playfully on his arm and lets go of him. "What are you doing?" He asks confused when she turns around.

"It's raining, you were right about that but I don't want to get sick." She says but Jesse stops her by pulling her back to his body.

"But it's romantic, the whole kissing in the rain thing."

"Oh, sorry to ruin the moment." She replies sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should be." He kisses her again and again. There they are, standing in the middle of the rain, kissing. That's what he wanted and he got it.

"Jesse..." Beca mumbles against his lips between kisses. "I'm cold... and our clothes... are soaked... We are going to be sick... if we don't go inside... now." Jesse pouts after they separate.

"Fine. But you are still going with me to my mother's birthday." He grins evilly. Beca groans and grabs her things before turning around and quickly walking to her dorm. Jesse, of course, follows.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave a review.**

 **Should I make this into more than a one-shot? I don't know, what do you think?**

 **Funny thing to know, in german the title is :"Die Wetter Wette"... yeah...**

 **Thanks a lot.**

~JustMeWritingStuff


End file.
